


That's the Way it Goes

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (I just wanted to write Kylo having some fun okay?), Asphyxiation, Face-Sitting, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kylo decides that Hux's face is only worth sitting on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youdidnotseeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidnotseeme/gifts).



> ydnsm discovered that i havent yet written kylo choking hux w his thighs so she demanded i do it. let the boi have his fun
> 
> the title is from 'way it goes' by hippo campus for no other reason than the song was stuck in my head

Hux’s cheeks are red from having been plastered to the insides of Kylo’s thighs as he kneels between his open legs. His tongue is aching at the root and spit is dripping out of his mouth without control. Kylo is breathing heavily, shaking with his entire body as he moans, and it’s all the music that Hux needs in his life.

He buries his nose further against the scruffy hair on Kylo’s groin and plants open mouthed kisses on his cunt. Hux laps and sucks, digging his tongue between the labia before pressing it inside Kylo and dragging the rough surface against the soft rim, making Kylo buck on the touch and grin.

As Kylo grinds back against his lips, clamping his thighs tightly around Hux’s head, he tries hard not to hump the mattress that is already damp from his sweat because it seems like it will just take him a second to fall apart. When Hux looks up from his dutiful place, all he can see are the soft rolls of Kylo’s stomach that lead up to his heaving chest and then to his neck that is slick with sweat. Kylo’s face is barely visible under all his hair that has dropped over his eyes from how much he has been running his hands through it.

Kylo whines and grabs the roots of Hux’s hair, forcing his head back down as he rubs his groin against his face. “Yes—That’s it— Finally getting some use out of your fucking mouth—”

Hux’s mouth is starting to get numb and blood is ringing in his ears. He can’t even feel the rest of his body, it’s all just the heat of Kylo’s skin around him and the spit and cum running down his chin.

He must be getting sloppy because Kylo is frustrated; he is shoving Hux away and his legs are unwinding from where they have been locked around his back. Hux falls limp on the bed, panting and licking at his swollen lips. Kylo tips Hux until he is lying with his face to the ceiling that blurs with dots. His eyes are drooping closed.

“No. No time for sleeping,” Kylo says and swings one leg over Hux’s shoulders before straddling his face. “I _need_ to fuck your damn mouth.”

Hux makes a strangle noise, but his hands grip Kylo’s ass to bring him forward until he is comfortably seated. He pushes out his tongue and lays lax as his head is pushed into the mattress by the rocking of Kylo’s hips.

Gulping air between the strained licks of his tongue, Hux scores red streaks across Kylo’s thighs, feeling the muscles shift and the fat give way. Kylo has his hands shoved into the pillows as he holds himself over Hux, using his entire body to keep moving as he loses sense for the sake of desperation. He is all but choking Hux with his body just to get what he wants.

Lying like this, just being used, Hux can hardly even think of his own cock being hard against his stomach. If he touches it, pleasure will just be pain because this is how desperate Kylo makes him feels by keeping him pinned. So, he keeps his hands on the supple ass above him – forgetting what he needs for himself.

Kylo grabs hold of the mangled tufts of Hux’s hair and rests his weight on Hux’s jaw as he arches his back and drives his hips down harder. His tight-lipped words are lost somewhere between his moans as Hux’s hot tongue pushes against his clit and his tired lips suck.

Hux tries to keep his eyes open and watch the strained swallows bob Kylo’s throat and the heaving rises of his plush chest. In a dazed moment, he thinks how lovely Kylo looks in the dim yellow light of the bedroom, but then his mouth is dripping with cum and Kylo moaning as his face scrunches and his thighs trap around Hux’s head.

Moments seep by and then Kylo leans back, looking down at the red gasp of Hux’s wet lips.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the poor soul at the receiving end of my gifting this time is [cracktheglasses](http://cracktheglasses.tumblr.com/)!!! have a weeping, red faced hux on the house c;
> 
> warning!!!: very brief PiV sex at the end

Hux’s thighs are twitching, knees jerking up as Kylo’s fingers tug on his cock. He is hardly touching the burning skin, but Hux’s face is red and pink eyes glassy as he watches his precum drip onto Kylo’s fingers that pull on the flushed skin with slick sounds.

Kylo adjust his palm underneath his cheek and flops a leg over Hux’s knees. Even that makes Hux shudder. Kylo can see the sweat on his thighs that strain with blue veins. Muscles jump in his stomach and groin where the scruff of ginger hair is matted and curled. Kylo presses his fingers into the base of Hux’s cock and watches his eyes roll underneath his drooping eyelids. There is drool stringing together his teeth behind those lips that have become an ugly tone of red.

Kylo pushes himself up, striping his tongue across one of Hux’s nipples as he goes. There is a hiss and Hux’s hands are on Kylo’s shoulders. Their eyes skitter across each other as Kylo crouches between Hux’s open thighs.

“Please—”

Kylo gives Hux a lazy blink as he situates his elbows on either side of his head. “What?”

“Let me fuck you,” Hux says in a watery, weak voice. It pleases Kylo that he can turn his steel pin-prick accent into garble.

A light tap on his cheek has Hux gasping. He stares at Kylo with red-rimmed eyes. “Please,” he repeats.

Kylo feels the blood-swollen cock against his stomach and the shaking legs around him. “Why the fuck do you think you deserve it?” Kylo heaves himself up, climbing over Hux until his shadow covers him whole. “What makes you worth it, huh?”

Hux is shaking, like his is in pain. There are ugly tears catching on his eyelashes.

"No. I think I will rather fuck you, first."

Kylo opens his legs and lowers himself over Hux. He feels his cock press against the insides of his thighs that have been left damp with Hux’s spit and cum before slotting against his dripping cunt. Kneeling, Kylo closes his legs around his dick and presses his hips against the open cradle of Hux's thighs.

There is a sound so excruciating Kylo thinks Hux is already done. But with the hard cock twitching with barely restrained grinds against his labia, it is enough to say that Hux is not yet gone. Kylo thrusts his hips, using the leverage of his knees to fuck himself along Hux’s cock. It’s a shame he won’t be able to get off again, but the friction is pleasant – slick and easy, stroking the rim of his entrance and swollen clit.

Kylo pouts at Hux’s ugly, open-mouthed expression. For Hux’s benefit, Kylo hopes that he is not doing it on purpose. Kylo swipes his tongue across Hux’s open lips, tasting his own cum. He presses his thumbs into Hux’s throat, resting his fingers behind his neck – embedded in the damp hair.

The short thrusts of Kylo’s hips hitch whimpers from Hux that are coupled with the frantic jabs of his cock that Kylo tames with bared teeth and thumbs cutting into the apple of Hux’s throat. He rolls their bodies together, grinding and squeezing his thighs as he watches Hux through the fogged air between them.

Grunting, Kylo thrusts heavily against Hux, shaking the bed that squeaks when he repeats the motion. He stays like that for a moment, grinding against Hux’s pelvis. Then, Kylo lifts himself slightly and feels the head of Hux’s cock catch on his rim. He allows it, sinking slightly on his cock before lifting sharply. Hux sobs, teased by the wet sounds and shallow sensation of entering Kylo’s cunt.

Sinking onto Hux’s cock as far to the seat of his hips as the position allows it, Kylo gauges him for a reaction and grins when Hux convulses with his full body. Kylo lifts, letting Hux’s cock slip out of him, and squeezes his thighs tightly in rhythm with shallow thrusts.

Leaning down on his sore elbows, Kylo latches his lips to the corner of Hux’s mouth and bites. Hot air puffs against his cheek as Hux pants and whimpers through pursed lips. Then all sound stops as Kylo presses Hux down into the mattress and feels cum burn his thighs. Hux’s hands are on his sides, gripping the soft skin to keep him close.

 

 

 

 


End file.
